


I Can't Make You Love Me

by noelleah



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Control, Hockey, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelleah/pseuds/noelleah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was straight. He had to be to survive the league. No one was openly gay, or even bi for that matter. He would get shunned if he came out. And why should he come out? He was bi, he still liked girls. So he dated girls in the public eye and kept the guys he hooked up with in his private life. Especially the guy that meant the most to him. The captain of his team. His captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a shoutout/thank you to jniels15 for helping me edit this.

Tyler was straight. He had to be to survive the league.

No one was openly gay, or even bi for that matter. He would get shunned if he came out. And why should he come out? He was bi, he still liked girls. 

So he dated girls in the public eye and kept the guys he hooked up with in his private life. Especially the guy that meant the most to him. The captain of his team. His captain.

Jamie was not quite as confident in his labels. Tyler could outwardly say, to anyone he felt like he could trust, that he was bi. Jamie was ‘straight’ to everyone he knew, even himself really. 

Anything that happened between him and Tyler was strictly because he ‘needed some attention’ or ‘he’s just curious’. Tyler thought it was a load of crap. 

He knew that the things him and Jamie did behind closed doors were no longer because he was ‘curious’. He had to have sorted out how those things made him feel. 

Besides, someone who was only curious would not throw Tyler around and fuck him into submission like Jamie did.

Things were easy for a long time. Jamie would come over to Tyler’s, or Tyler would do the same, and they would consummate their dirty little secret. 

The best days were post losses when Jamie was a certain type of riled up and angry. Tyler always felt those days the best. 

Sometimes, after a win, they would have a little bit slower sex that almost made Tyler feel like they really could have something more. More like a relationship that he truly craved. 

Jamie wasn’t too cruel to him. He knew Tyler needed him to stay once they were done with their activities. Jamie could just get up, get dressed, and leave; act like this was nothing more than a business transaction, acknowledging nothing more than the pleasures in that moment, and then leave Tyler hanging out to dry. 

But Jamie didn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that to Tyler. He always stayed. He’d let Tyler curl up to him, play with his hair a little, affirm how much of a ‘good boy’ Tyler had been for him, especially after a particularly hard scene. 

Tyler would calm down and come back from the sub space Jamie always seemed to send him to. Tyler would secretly tease Jamie in the locker room, nothing that anyone could read into, but it was just building Jamie up and making him want to come over as soon as practice was over to take out everything Tyler was building in him. It was all too easy.

And then she came along. Tyler knew all about playing straight, but Jamie put it into action so abruptly that it knocked the air out of Tyler’s lungs. He’ll always remember that night. 

They were all going out, some of the guys bringing their girlfriends, but Tyler and Jamie always went stag. So when Tyler showed up that night by himself, he expected to have his partner in crime there to give him attention. And when Jamie walked in, he was relieved, but the feeling only lasted a second as a girl followed him, keeping a grip on his arm. 

Tyler hoped it was just some annoying one-night thing, but suddenly she was tagging along with everything. She became a permanent fixture, and him and Jamie’s time together pretty much ceased to exist. 

They still had their moments on away trips, but it was never enough, and certainly not often enough. And Jamie seemed checked out. He started rolling away after, like it really was just for the sake of the sex. 

It was destroying Tyler. Some part of Jamie always knew Tyler’s real feelings towards him. But that wasn’t what this was about for him. That’s at least what he told himself. 

This was just sex for Jamie. That’s all he would let it be, which might secretly be why he made things official so quickly with his girlfriend. To drop the biggest possible hint to Tyler. The one that would hurt him the most. 

Tyler was just a hook up, and he tried to keep the strongest possible attitude he could about it, but it was destroying him.

Tyler took to going out more, and hooking up more. Guys, girls, it didn’t matter. Nothing was filling whatever hole Jamie left. He had to do too much of the work with girls, and none of the guys did what Jamie did. He couldn’t feel the things that Jamie made him feel.

Tyler would lay there, late at night, thinking about Jamie, which would almost always lead to a text or two, practically begging Jamie to come over. 

‘Please just come over. She doesn’t have to know.’  
….  
‘Please, Jamie, I’ll be so good for you. Please.’

He knew how pathetic his texts sounded, but he just kept hoping for an ‘okay, I’ll be right over’. That was all he needed, but instead he just said how he couldn’t because ‘his girlfriend was over’, or even worse, he’d get flat out ignored. 

Tyler found himself quietly crying in his bed more often than not, wishing things could be different. Wishing Jamie was his; wishing he was able to openly be with him. Maybe then Jamie wouldn’t use a girl to replace him.

Practice came one day and Tyler found himself even more whiny and needy than usual. He was pouting almost all of practice, trying to get Jamie to give him more attention on the ice, but he wasn’t. 

In the locker room after practice, Jamie and Tyler were two of the last ones still there. Tyler looked at Jamie. 

“Want to come over?” He asks casually. 

“No, I can’t,” Jamie was gathering all of his things, not even looking at him. Tyler realized they were the only two left in the locker room at that point.

“Why? Just for a little while,” he says, a little whinier than he intended to come across.

“Tyler, don’t. I can’t,” he gives Tyler a warning look.

Tyler took that as a challenge. How riled up could he get Jamie? 

“But Jamie, you never pay any attention to me,” he whines, sliding closer to Jamie’s stall.

Jamie rolls his eyes, walking over towards the other side of the room. Tyler simply follows.

“Jaaame…” Tyler stretches out the name, knowing how much Jamie hated when he was like this. 

He knew that if he could rope Jamie into following him home, he’d really end up paying for how much whining and complaining he was doing.

Jamie snaps suddenly, scanning the room quickly for people before grabbing Tyler’s arms, and pinning him against the nearest wall.

Jamie was mad, Tyler could read that in his face. Jamie’s eyes were also dark, and Tyler knew that look. 

He presses Tyler against the wall, standing close enough to him that his leg is pressed between Tyler’s. He was squeezing Tyler’s biceps hard, and he knew there would be a little light bruising.

Tyler couldn’t wait to press his fingers into those later, a subtle reminder of how far Jamie could go.

“Tyler, quit whining. You know I can’t stand that,” Jamie growls in his face, the noise rumbling out of his throat.

“What are you going to do about it?” Tyler presses, knowing he was snapping Jamie’s last nerve. 

Jamie would confirm that by getting right in Tyler’s face. 

“Get your ass home. I’ll be there,” he says lowly in his ear. Before Tyler could even respond, Jamie was stalking off, grabbing his bag and heading out. 

He takes a deep breath, walking over and grabbing his stuff, as well. He couldn’t help but smile a little, finally having won. Even if it was only for a little while, he was getting his Jamie to come over.

Tyler couldn’t drive any faster than he did to get home. When he pulled up, as promised, Jamie was already there. He was sure he was inside already. He did have a key after all. 

As soon as Tyler was inside, Jamie was behind him, grabbing his wrists and pushing him face first against the door. 

“What’s the one thing I really hate, Ty?” Jamie asks, mouth right on Tyler’s ear. 

“When I whine…” Tyler whimpers at how tight Jamie is holding his wrists.

“And you did an awful lot of that all day,” Jamie says. 

Tyler nods, already getting hard over how in control Jamie was. 

“Upstairs. Now.”

Tyler looks back at him before heading up the stairs quickly. Jamie follows, closing the door behind them to his bedroom. 

Another command: “Clothes off.”

Tyler nods, pulling his clothes off quickly. Jamie walks over to Tyler’s closet, where they left a select few items to play with. Tyler whimpers again when he sees Jamie walking back over with the paddle. 

“Bend over the bed,” Jamie commands again, and without thought Tyler has himself bent over the bed. 

He looks back, and sees that Jamie still looks mad. Good.

“I was busy today and I had to put my plans on hold to set you straight. That really upsets me,” Jamie runs the paddle along Tyler’s cheeks, making him shake slightly with anticipation. 

He pulls the paddle back, out of Tyler’s peripheral line, and without warning, lays a loud crack on Tyler’s ass. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers, loving that he’d gotten Jamie that worked up. 

“Hands behind your head. I don’t want you tempted to reach down near your ass,” Jamie says, and Tyler does as he’s told. 

Jamie cracks down a few more times and Tyler feels himself unconsciously gripping at his own hair, trying to brace himself. 

After a few more hard smacks, Tyler starts to tear up. Tyler gives in to his impulse after a few more and reach down to cover his bottom. 

Jamie accidentally clips Tyler’s finger with the paddle, causing him to yelp out and pull his hand back. 

“See? Why do I tell you to keep your hands up?” He says to Tyler, no softness showing through despite the pain throbbing in Tyler’s finger. 

Tyler just whimpers and puts his hands back up where he’d been told to leave them. 

“Come here, let me see your finger. I can’t have you not being able to hold a hockey stick,” He says finally, and pulls Tyler up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. The comment doesn’t even sound remotely caring.

Tyler winces as he sat on his newly reddened bottom. Jamie kneels down in front of him, gently taking his hand. Tyler would wince a little.

“It looks okay,” Jamie speaks softer now, kissing Tyler’s finger. Tyler relaxes under his touch, wiping at his own tears. “That’s enough of the paddle.”

Tyler nods and smiles a little, but Jamie continues. “I’m still going to fuck you. Hard.”

Tyler lets out a small whimper but nods, reaching forward towards Jamie’s pants. He starts to palm him a little but Jamie pushes his hand away. 

“Hands and knees on the bed,” he corrects, giving Tyler a look like he should know better.

Tyler sighs but listens, crawling on the bed with his ass high in the air. Jamie strips down and grabs the lube and a condom from Tyler’s bedside table. 

He lubes two fingers and pushes them right into Tyler, rather than starting with one. Tyler whines and leans away from the sudden intrusion, even though they both know he can take it. 

He puts his head down and whimpers when Jamie crooks his finger, hitting his prostate sharply. After stretching him a little, Jamie would add a third finger, pushing down against Tyler’s bundle of nerves.

“Please, Jamie, please fuck me,” he begs. 

Jamie just laughs a little at him, still working his fingers in Tyler’s tightening hole. 

“Always so desperate,” Jamie mocks. “I don’t think you deserve to have it that easy with the way you were acting today.” 

“I’m sorry, Jame. I just wanted you to come over,” he frowns. 

Jamie sighs, loosening up a little. He could practically hear the desperation dripping from Tyler’s mouth, not just desperate for Jamie in a sexual way, but just desperate to have Jamie there, with him.

“I’m here, Ty,” Jamie leans down and whispers in Tyler’s ear, causing him to ‘hmm’ in happiness.

He pulls back, not saying anything else. He puts on the condom, rubbing himself back and forth against Tyler, eliciting soft moans until finally giving in and pressing himself inside.

Jamie stays soft about it for a moment, before pulling back and slamming in hard. Tyler can’t help but whimper, pushing his forehead down into the mattress. 

Jamie’s dominance and anger quickly swell back up as he places a hand on Tyler’s back, applying pressure as he leaned over him. His hand forces Tyler into the mattress, giving him leverage to thrust harder into him. 

Tyler was impossibly hard, and he was trying hard to reach back and get a hand on himself. Once he was successful, Jamie pulls his hand back, trapping his wrist against his back. Tyler would immediately moan, trying to grind into the mattress as best as he could. Jamie keeps his pace, already making Tyler sore from the force of the thrusts.

After what felt like forever, Tyler is a whining, moaning mess, still hard as can be, when Jamie would finish. He grunts and rides it out before pulling out. He reaches around and grabs Tyler firmly, knowing he was almost there. 

“Finish for me, baby,” Jamie whispers in Tyler’s ear, stroking him quickly until he hears the high pitched moan from the man shaking under him that announces Tyler is finishing. Tyler lays flat on the bed, thoroughly fucked out and waiting for Jamie to cuddle up to him.

He feels the bed shift as Jamie stands up and gets his clothes on. Tyler turns his head and looks up at him.

“Aren’t you going to stay for a little while?” Tyler looks at him expectantly, his voice cracking slightly. He was still coming down from it all. He needed his Jamie to relax him.

“No, I need to get home. I have shit to do,” Jamie shakes his head, getting the rest of his clothes on.

“But- I…” Tyler stutters.

“Tyler, don’t!” Jamie snaps again a little, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why? You always stay. Especially when it’s hard,” Tyler pouts, looking down, pinching the comforter, and rolling it in his finger tips for something to ground himself to.

“Look, we’re just hooking up! That’s all this is and all it ever will be! I have a girlfriend. Maybe you should get one, too,” Jamie scoffs at the end.

Tyler’s biting back tears at this point. He just wanted something real with Jamie, and Jamie was finally shutting him down, once and for all. 

“I just… You can’t just… You can’t just do this to me and then leave!” He stammers out.

“Not today, Tyler, get over it,” Jamie says, not understanding the gravity of his statement. 

Tyler feels the tears flood his eyes, shaking just a little from the shock of it all.

Jamie notices the trembles running through him. “Tyler, I’m… I just…” 

He sets himself on the side of the bed, realizing how affected Tyler had been. Tyler doesn’t say anything, rolling away from him instead. 

Jamie sighs, putting his hand on Tyler’s back and rubbing it lightly. He can feel Tyler shaking, which really started to upset Jamie. 

“Come here, I can stay,” Jamie lays on the bed next to Tyler. 

He tries to act tough because, Tyler really wanted to be mad at Jamie, to push him away and tell him to get out, but the truth was that he needed him. 

So despite better judgement, Tyler rolls into him, cuddling into his chest. He was much smaller than Jamie stature wise, more slim and muscled, where Jamie was broad and stocky.

Jamie combs his fingers through Tyler’s hair, trying to calm him down. “I’m sorry, Ty. I shouldn’t have yelled. You were so good for me tonight.” 

Tyler just groans a little, still teary eyed. He knew something was coming. He could feel it in Jamie’s tone.

“Ty, I love what we do, but I think we need to stop. It’s hurting you too much. You need someone who can actually commit to you,” He says softly to Tyler.

Tyler feels the pang in his chest. He couldn’t respond verbally, he couldn’t trust his words, so he just nods instead. 

Once he relaxed, he rolls away from Jamie. The older boy nods, understanding that Tyler needed him to leave. He didn’t want him to, but he needed him to.

Jamie was gone quicker than Tyler wanted to realize. He lays there, feeling more than he wanted to. He wants to shut off his emotions. He wants to have never fallen for his captain, someone he has to see almost every day, and be traipsed around with in media. But he did, and he wasn’t sure how long it would take to be over it, or if it was even possible to get over. He was left with no choice. Jamie made it certain he had only one option left. He had to get over the man he was in love with.


End file.
